


Me and You and You and Me

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, POV Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People keep asking if Scott and Stiles are boyfriends. Scott wonders...</p><p>
  <i>‘You make a cute couple,’ the waitress says as she hands them their milkshakes.<br/>Scott smiles at her. Stiles ignores it in favour of wrapping his lips around his straw and enjoying the cold, strawberry goodness. It’s not the first time they’ve heard this. People have been thinking they’re dating since they were fourteen. It doesn’t bother him, and he’s sure it doesn’t bother Stiles either</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Lately, though, things have felt different.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and You and You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘You make a cute couple,’ the waitress says as she hands them their milkshakes.

Scott smiles at her. Stiles ignores it in favour of wrapping his lips around his straw and enjoying the cold, strawberry goodness. It’s not the first time they’ve heard this. People have been thinking they’re dating since they were fourteen. It doesn’t bother him, and he’s sure it doesn’t bother Stiles either.

Lately, though, things have felt different. It’s not that Scott suddenly realizes how beautiful Stiles is or how much Stiles makes him laugh. He’s not surprised when thoughts like “Stiles looks hot in that shirt” pop into his head. He’s always known these things, but lately his _feelings_ behind these thoughts have shifted. Or perhaps he’s just acknowledging what those feelings really mean.

After their milkshakes they drive to Stiles’ place, Stiles chattering about a movie he wants to see, feet on the dashboard, and Scott already trying to figure out when they’ll be able to go see it, moving around their busy schedule of swimming, gaming, and lying around. He thinks they might squeeze it in next Saturday, after swimming, and before Stiles’ attempt to finally win at Mario Kart. They’ll have to skip their ice-cream-shop-hopping, though.

Stiles’ room is too warm in summer, so they decide to watch TV in the living room. Glasses of iced Coke are on the coffee table and Stiles is jealously guarding the gummy bears.

‘Does it bother you?’ Scott asks.

‘What?’ Stiles turns to him, his cheeks bulging from the candy.

‘When people think we’re boyfriends.’

Stiles snorts. ‘They’ve been thinking that for years, why would it start bothering me now? You’re my best friend, which means that I’m at least a little gay for you, dude.’

Scott chuckles. He glances at Stiles and Stiles is looking back at him. Their hearts skip a beat at the same time. He knows Stiles can’t hear it, but he likes to think Stiles still knows.

‘Maybe more than a little gay,’ Scott grins, raising his eyebrows.

Stiles’ smile widens. Scooting a little closer, he holds out the gummy bears for Scott. Scott takes only one, but Stiles shakes the bag, indicating he can have as many as he wants.

With Stiles closer than before, Scott can feel the heat radiating of Stiles’ skin. He wants to lean into it, press against Stiles’ side, but their sweaty skins will melt together within a minute, so he stays where he is.

‘Hey, Scott? Wanna make out? Just a little?’

They look at each other and burst out laughing, remembering when Stiles had asked him the same question years earlier.

Scott puts his half-empty glass on the coffee table, then plucks the gummy bears out of Stiles’ hand. Before Stiles can protest, Scott presses their lips together. It’s clumsy, too wet, too much teeth, their noses bump, and when Scott tilts his head he’s suddenly making out with Stiles’ chin. It’s bad. It’s really, _really_ bad, and not in the “it’s bad but nice because it’s you” kind of way.

When he pulls back, Stiles is looking at him in horror.

‘What the hell?’

‘Of all the thing for us to suck at,’ Scott agrees.

‘We should try again.’

‘Okay. Don’t move.’

He knows it’s the wrong thing to say. Stiles freezes, determined to not move a muscle, and before Scott has pressed their lips together again, his leg is already twitching.

It’s just a light press of his lips, but Stiles relaxes immediately. Scott presses a little harder and Stiles tilts his head so their lips fit together. And suddenly it’s perfect.

Scott slides his hands into Stiles’ hair, which Stiles takes as his cue to start moving. He crawls between Scott’s legs and presses him down into the seat of the couch. They don’t really fit, both of them too tall and bulky, but they make it work. Scott wraps his legs around Stiles waist, pulling him as close as possible. Stiles is leaning on one forearm, his other hand wandering to the hem of Scott’s tank top.

Their racing heartbeats set the rhythm for the melody of their moans and sighs. It blocks out everything else and Scott doesn’t want it to ever stop.

‘Ahem.’

They freeze, then start moving again at the same time, trying to sit up. Their foreheads knock together and they fall off the couch. Stiles landing on his back on the floor with a groan, and Scott on top of him, barely avoiding kneeing Stiles in the crotch.

‘Oh god,’ Stiles groans, hiding his face with his hands.

Scott moves to get up, but Stiles grabs his hips to keep him in place, giving him a pointed look. Okay, staying where he is might be the better option.

‘You staying for dinner, Scott?’ John asks, voice laced with amusement.

‘That would be nice, sir,’ Scott smiles up awkwardly.

‘You haven’t called me sir in years, son. No reason to start now,’ John snorts, disappearing again.

Scott looks down at Stiles. ‘You ready to sit up?’

Stiles hooks a leg over Scott’s hip and grins. He drags a hand through Scott’s hair, and pulls Scott closer.

‘Why would we do that?’ Stiles mumbles against Scott’s lips.

Scott honestly can’t remember.

‘You boys okay with pizza?’ John asks from the kitchen.

Scott pulls back and looks wryly at Stiles, who is pouting. They untangle and stand up, but keep their hands clasped as they sit back down on the couch to continue watching TV.

‘Sounds great!’ they answer in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
